The American Ninja
by i love sharp objects
Summary: When an American ship somehow finds itself in the elemental nations the world is flipped upside down. The story follows the oc Jackson j. Thomas when he betrays his commanding officer Admiral Livingston. He will fight though heaven and hell to get this kid away from a bloodthirsty maniac Naruto will sometimes use a gun semi smart Naruto, semi nice Kyuybi... I own nothing
1. The Prolouge

_Hello peoples I'm back with a new story. I know ya'll have read other Naruto/COD crossovers but this is going to be way different. This story follows the OC named Jackson J. Thompson. He is a major (much like myself) in the navy. He specializes in different languages (chines, Japanese, and Koran) hand to hand combat, sniper support, heavy armor (tanks), engineer, and demolition. Born in VA in 1979 was a hunter and fisher went to VMI at 18 joined the navy seals at 23 and a three year latter being transferred to the U.S.S Washington under the command of Admiral James Livingston. Anyway… ONWARD! _

_'thought'_

_"talk"_

**_"higher being talk"_**

**_'higher being thought'_**

_'That was odd'__ thought a man in a white uniform looking at the compass. For the pass five minutesit had been going bat shit crazy spinning every which direction, but now it was fine and…_

_"Sir we've lost all com links with the fleet!" yelled a nameless private in the radio seat._

_"Computer systems are down and radar and shot!" yelled the man manning the lookout post._

_"Check the engines!" yelled the man in white._

_"Engines at full power sir!" one of the men replied. _

_'What the hell is going on it wasn't an emp or the engines would be down and we can cross out sabotage this far out at sea, so WHAT THE HELL?!' he thought._

_"__Major Jackson what is going on." Yelled a heavyset man dressed and fine blue clothes ._

_Jackson quickly stood at salute "Sir I wish I could tell you. The only things working are the depth reader and engines. Sir"_

_"At ease boy." Jackson relaxed for a while "try to find out what happened and fix it." Said the admiral before doing an about face and leaving._

_(**next morning**)_

_16 hours, seven cups of coffee, and hours of brain wrecking latter Jackson had… nothing. Over the night he looked at the radar system it was fine, same with the computers and radios. He looked at the stars for directions and got nothing, none of the alignments were even familiar to him. Hell he didn't even see the big dipper. He told the admiral and he looked at him like he was crazy. 'I need some sleep ASAP.' he thought before heading to his quarters. He got there and was about to fall into sleep when the ship's com went off. "Attention all crew land has been spotted about 20 klicks away. Prepare landing party to find out where we are." 'Damnit all to hell!' screamed Jackson mentally. He was tired and knew that he was going to be one of the people going ashore. Reluctantly he got up and got geared up in the standard navy gear for landings ballistic Vest, camo, mp7 submachine gun, flashbangs and m2 grenades._

_(**20 minute time skip)**_

_He had just finished his cup of coffee as he was boarding the EFV Anfib. tank. The landing party was 18 people all dressed in the same uniform as he. The backside of the boat opened and the tank rolled out and in to the water. Little did they know they world meet a blond headed idiot that everyone knows and hates (in his home that is)._

_(**with Naruto)**_

_Naruto at the moment was lying in the forest surrounded by destroyed trees asleep. After his dispute with Inari that night. He had rushed out in to the forest he had beat the shit out of some poor trees to vent out his anger. He was oblivious to the group of people in the woods in front of him. 'Damn what the hell happened to the trees here?!' thought Jackson in confused. All he saw a kid about 13 laying in a clearing with broken trees. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye a lady about 14 maybe 15 was walking in to the clearing wearing a dress that was common in japan. He watched as she looked around and saw the boy sitting there. He saw her walk up to him quietly before knelling down and reaching for his neck before grabbing his shoulder and wakening him. He tried to listen in but due to the wind he could only hear a few words. These being ninja and protect in Japanese._

**_CRACK!_**

_The man next to him stepped on a branch. Making it snap he turned just in time to see a knife hit him in the head before falling over and partway in to the clearing dead. He held up to fingers and brought them down pointed at the teens. He looked at them the one in orange was holding a knife looking for more people. The group men jumped out of the bushes and aimed the guns at the boy in orange. Jackson walked out of the brush and looked at the boy._

_"Drop the weapon and raise your hands." he said in perfect Japanese._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto snarled back._

_"Do as I say and we won't kill you." Jackson replied._

_"Hell no" he yelled and threw the knife at him who dodged it barely._

_"Shoot too wound not to kill!" he yelled to the men._

_Gunfire erupted from the small guns coating the clearing in a hailstorm of lead. Naruto had managed to avoid the first volley from the front but had completely forgotten the men in back. He didn't even register the pain until he was on his knees and couldn't walk. He looked up in time to see the butt of a gun stock hit him in the face._

_Haku was quickly caught and restrained. 'Damn it why on the one day I leave the base without senbon are the one day I need them the most?!' 'He' mentally screamed. 'He' was blindfolded and was carried off to the EFV._

_As they were carrying them off if they would have checked Naruto's wounds they would have saw the bullets fall out and the wounds start to heal._

_(**with team seven**)_

_Kakaishi had just stepped outside to go find Naruto when the gunfire erupted. In an instant he went from lazy to battle ready. He sped off towards the sounds of gunfire but he didn't know what it was at the moment. He made it in time to see the men start to carry him and Haku off. 'Damn it what do I do? I can't rush foes I know nothing about and I can't….tail them.' He grinned under his mask. Forming a familiar cross symbol a perfect copy of himself popped into existence._

_"Follow them and dispel when you got where there going." He whispered to the clone. The clone gives a brief nod before jumping high into the trees._

_He walked out into the clearing trying to understand what went on there. He stopped when a bright light caught his eye. Kneeling down and picking up the brass shell he examined it closely. 'I've never seen something like this before. What is it?'_

_(**with team Jackson**)_

_The op had went worse than hoped, One dead two unknown people captured. One civ was armed and was able to kill a highly trained operative and almost killed him. The damn kid was trained and knew what he was doing. He only knew that some special operation teams that done that, but those teams were few and well-guarded from the public. The other was an unknown._

_He stood there looking out at the ship that was his home away from home. He wondered where he was, how he got where ever he was, and how he was going to get home. He didn't have any family alive but he had friends. His family was killed in a car wreck involving a propane truck. Outside of friends he had no one to go back to._

_"Sir we're ready to leave to go back to the Washington." stated a sailor._

_He did an about face walking in to the EFV. As he was getting in he saw a man sitting in a tree looking at them. Jackson did a quick two finger salute to the man before closing the door to the tank. The tank rolled off the beach going back to the ship with the two captives in tow._

_Soon after the clone dispelled and in turn giving the memories back to Kakaishi._

_(**with Kakaishi**)_

_He had gotten back to the clients house when the clone gave back the memories of what it had seen. He had no idea what the thing that those people got into. He knew that the thing out in the water was some kind of ship but he had never seen one like that. He knew that he would need to send for backup now that one of his team was M.I.A. 'this mission rank just went from A to and damn S ranked mission.'_

_He walked into the house and looked at Sakura and Sasukue._

_"You find the blond headed dobe?" asked Sasukue._

_"Yes" a simple reply to a difficult answer._

_"Where is Naruto then?" asked a pink headed wide fore headed girl._

_"Caught…" Kakaishi replied._

_"WHAT?!" they both yelled in unison._

_"What do you mean caught?" asked Sakura._

_"As I said he was caught. By whom I don't know nor do I know how. They left in a metal thing on wheels into the ocean." stated Kakaishi who was writing on a small sheet of paper._

_"Are we going to go get him back?" asked Sasukue._

_"Yes and no. Yes we are going to go get him but not at the moment. I know nothing about the people who took him or where they're from. No because we're going to need reinforcements for the mission to go on now." Kakaishi stated while rolling up the sheet of paper before attaching it to the back of an eagle. The bird took off and went towards Konoha._

_"So what are we going to do till then?" asked Sakura_

_"wait." At this both students face planted._

_(**with Naruto**)_

_He woke up in a dark room just a single lamp dangling from the ceiling. Hands bound to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He was trying to remember how he got wherever he was. He finally remembered what happened, and the pain. He hoped the person he was talking to got away._

_The door opened showing a heavyset man dressed in blue. "So you're the one who killed one of my men and almost got another." said Admiral Livingston._

_Naruto looked at him in a confused look. 'Damnit I'm dumb he can't understand a word I say…'_

_He turned and walked out the door. Moments later he came back in holding a vile of black liquid. He pulled out a needle and filled it full of the black liquid. He walked over to Naruto and stabbed it into his arm. Naruto bit his lip in pain as the side of his arm felt like it was on fire. The admiral yanked it out without a care for his wellbeing._

_"So can you understand me now?"_

_"That fucking hurt you Bastard!"_

_"yup you can understand me now…"_

_"You got to love the americans ideas. They come up with a way to get to understand them even when they speak a different language" Livingston mused out loud "So tell me about yourself"_

_"Name: Naruto Uzimaki Rank: Gennin Ninja No. 012707 Village: Kohana"_

_(**Hokage's tower**)_

_An eagle was coming into view for the messenger center for the village hidden in the leaves. It slowly descended perching itself on the railing of the center. A civilian bird keeper who was watching the birds for today looked up and saw the bird sitting stone still on the railing. He walked up to the bird thinking that it was another news bird that brought the news to other villages. He opened the case containing the letter. His eyes went wide at the seal on the letter. He turned and sprinted to the Hokage's office._

_"Hokage-sama!" he yelled rushing into the door. Sarutobi fell backwards in his chair in surprise. The ANBU in the room tensed at the entry of the man and one of the newer guards was trying to keep from laugh. Saurtobi was getting up as the papers he was working on fluttered to the ground._

_'for a civv he sure as hell got the jump on me' he thought. "Well what do you want Senji?" he asked the man. The said man walked up to him and gave him a roll of paper. His eyes went wide as he saw the seal on the paper. 'Hatake only uses that seal for dire messages.'_

_'Hokage-sama_

_I need to have reinforcements for this mission to go onward. I am down one team member that is currently M.I.A. at the moment. He was caught by an unknown third party and from what I guess uses what is attached to the bottom of this letter. This is something that needs to be studied to find out what it is._

_And if you wonder who got caught its Naruto…'_

_He looked at the cylinder object at the bottom of the sheet. " 'Mink' get the department of Weapons Creation in here. 'Gecko' get me teams nine and ten in here ASAP." Shit was about to go down and this new foe in the wave was something that needed to be taken care of. In his whole life nothing had happened like this before. ' I'm getting too old for this shit…'_

_(**with Danzo**)_

_Danzo was currently sitting in his underground base enjoying a good smoke. Even though he didn't show it with his impassive facial expression. The papers he was looking at and memorizing thanks to the unknown Sharingan eye transplanted into him. He had spies in every village though he couldn't get them into Ame he had gotten them in to everywhere else._

_"Danzo-sama!" said a member of his Root program. He gave a salute and handed the old man a scroll. "A report from 'Sai' on the 'boy' that he had been watching."_

_Danzo knew the matter must be urgent for 'Sai' to send a report. 'Sai' was his personal trooper trained by him ever since he was able to walk and talk. He was an orphan that was ridiculed because of who his father was. Nobody in the village dared speak his name after what he did to some of the people in the village. 'Sai' was just one of the few that were rescued by a double agent of the ANBU. Danzo opened the scroll and his one seeable eye grew wide._

_'damn it the one time something has to go wrong it does!' thought Danzo who was currently fuming at the thought of the villages prized weapon being captured._

_"Sir your orders?" asked the agent. Danzo had to tread carefully on this matter so not to draw the attention of the Hokage._

_"For now observe and don't interfere."_

_AN: _

_Sharp: The prologue for another story is done, finished, comp…._

_Kagome: aw shut the fuck up I'm tired of your voice_

_Sharp: what I just said a few words._

_Jackson: damn it man when the lady tells you to shut up she means shut up _

_Sharp: no I will not shut up (pulls out two sig saucer 226 and aims them at Kagome and Jackson) as I said before another story started so I'll see y'all around. also I know that the shot that the admiral gave Naruto is fake but hay this is fanfiction people random stuff always happens (dodges random textbook) shit I don't want to go back to school… _

_Next time _

_The Escape_

_(Transmission lost) _


	2. The Escape

"Name: Naruto Uzimaki Rank: Gennin Ninja No. 012707 Village: Kohana" Naruto's response just pissed Livingston off more. It was answered by a swift punch to the jaw by the hefty man.

"We know who you are. What I want to know is what is your troop strength and what kind of weapons you have."

"Name: Naruto Uzimaki Rank: Gennin Ninja No. 012707 Village: Kohana" this only got him a stronger hit to the face therefore knocking him out.

Behind the glass wall stood Jackson watching his commander beat the young kid half to death. Deep ing his mind he was planning a treason against his officer. This kid was going to end up the same way as that poor little kid two years ago.

(_flashback_)

_Jackson had just boarded the Washington over in Afghanistan. He had been transferred from the U.S.S Minnesota to her. As he was walking on board he heard the sounds of fighting and the cheers of men. As he crested the top of the ramp he saw what was going on. He saw a kid no older than 10 kneeling before a big man holding a REBAR in his hands. The kid had blood coming out of his mouth and looked like he had taken a beating from hell. _

_The man brought the bar of steel up and swung it done with a loud thud on the kid shoulder. _

_"This is what happens when the American Navy catches anyone stealing from us!" he yelled reaching into his blue jacket. He pulled out a handgun; if Jackson had been closer he might have been able to tell what kind it was. _

_"Sending little sheet heads to Allah One Round at a Time" he said and pulled the trigger. The brains of the once living kid stained the deck. _

(_End_)

If he didn't do something and soon this one might end up the same way.

(_Naruto's Mindscape_)

"Damn it that fucker punches hard!" yelled Naruto holding his chin like I was in pain.

"**_Shut up kit my damn head hurts!_**" roared Kurama who at the moment was tired and angry. Even the strongest of the Benjiu grows tired of having to heal its host many times in one day. The over grown fox was currently holding his paws on his ears trying to block out the sound.

"jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the den this morning." said Naruto sarcastically. He grinned to Kurama who just held up his middle tail. "So what do you suppose we do in this little problem?"

"**_Oh I don't know just sit back and look like shit. I mean your tied up to a metal chair with ropes stronger then we've seen before and theirs a big guy using you for a punching bag._**"

"ha ha ha real mother fucking funny you prick. I would rather die than just sit around and do nothing."

"**_hey you asked and I gave you an answer._**"

Naruto got up and walked over to the cage and sit down in front of it looking the fox dead in the eye. "What happened to the 'I'll kill you' shit you used to say?"

"**_I found out that things can get interesting when I'm not threating you._**"

To that Naruto started laughing. "Well I am the number one knuckle headed ninja."

"**_No you the number one idiot of the world_**"

"Hey I resent that!"

They both looked at each other then started laughing. "you know just as well as me that's all an act."

'**_yea I know that if you were just a little more dumb I might have been able to talk you into letting me out of this cage._**'

(_Jackson)_

He was currently loading a Humvee with some boxes of carbines and other weapons. All the while going over his plan. He was going to save that kid before Livingston killed him. He was going to go rouge and help him. He knew there was the other kid on the ship but at the same time he didn't know where 'he' was at.

He grabbed a box of frag grenades and sit them in the front seat. He turned around and was about to grab another box when he heard voices coming towards him. He didn't know what they were talking about or who they were but he did know that if he was found yet that his plans would go down the creek washed away for good. He grabbed his pistol a USP. 45 and pulled a suppressor out of his pocket and screwed it on.

He peaked around the corner and saw two people walking towards him. He held his breath as they came closer. They stopped and looked around before turning and walking the other way. He released his breath he was holding only to suck it back in when something sharp touched his neck.

He looked over and saw the 'guy' he didn't know where 'he' was locked up at standing there holding a knife to his throat.

"Um how bout we put the knife down and we talk." He whispered to 'him'. 'his' face showed the eyes of a killer and was hardened to the point of no return. He kept his eyes on 'him' as 'he' slowly moved the knife away.

"I still don't trust you"

"I know but I was getting ready to find both you and Naruto but it seems that you found me first."

He holstered the gun and grabbed a another box of frags. He saw the kid out of the corner of his eye stick the knife in the carbine box.

"I've seen your eyes before those of a killer cold and harden through hardship in your life. The things you must have seen the people that must have harmed you."

"The truth is I've only killed one person before and that was my father." Haku looked up and sighed "I was only ten when Zabuza-sama found me. I was running from my village and because they saw me as a monster due to my abilities."

Jackson sigh at the thought that someone who was someone's father trying to kill the person they helped conceive. 'Wait his abilities?' "What do you mean your abilities?"

"Yeah I have a Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to control water and freeze it into ice. I awoke the power when my father said that his dau…" she shut up really fast as she realized her mistake, but it was too little too late. Jackson caught it and looked at her.

"Wait you're a girl?" he asked but he already knew the answer "why did you hide that fact I mean I'm not going to harm you or anything."

"That's what they all say." replied Haku who tensed up and got ready for anything. Jackson just looked at her and went back to loading the Humvee. When she saw this she relaxed. "So what is this thing?"

Jackson picked up a box that held AT-4's in it and put it beside the carbines. "It's a Humvee it allows you to go about 120 mph but the only drawback is that it get low gas mileage." He said and turned around and grabbed a large box of ammo.

"A Humvee?"

"Oh sorry I forgot you don't have these here. It's basically a way of transportation." He turned and opened a different box inside was many L86A1's he grabbed one and put it in the passenger's side of the Humvee. He found a box of already loaded beta mags for it. He put one in the gun and cocked it back and the others beside it in the floorboard.

"So do you know where Naruto is being held at?" asked Haku who show some worry for the boy but not enough for Jackson to pick up on.

"Yeah and we're about to go get him." He said as he grabbed an M4 SOPMOD that were going to some seal in Iraq but now they're going to be used for this mission. The m4 had a M320 grenade launcher and suppressor on with an Acog sight. He crammed a mag in to the receiver and cocked it back. He then turned and handed Haku his USP.

"What's this?"

"It's a gun you point the long part towards someone and aim down the notch on top then pull the trigger." He sighed "the trigger is the thing that's curved thing by the grip. And don't point that thing at me." He said and grabbed another m4 and strapped it across his back. "oh and here before we leave you might want ot put these on."

He handed her a military uniform to replace the clothes she was wearing. She took the clothes and motioned for him to turn around. He smiled and faced the other way while she changed. The clothes that he gave her fit her and allowed her to move better than the kimono she had on.

"thanks." she said and walked past him. As she was about to walk around the corner he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me go first."

He started towards the corner and peaked around. The storage area was clear and there was no noise. He pulled the gun up and aimed down the way. Then he motioned for Haku to follow him and they went off towards the cell bay.

(_with Naruto_)

Naruto had just awoken from his talks with Kurama. He looked around the room he was in and saw no one was there. He sighed and tried to get comfortable in his bindings. He was upset at the fact that each hand was tied to the sides of chair and far enough away that he couldn't make a hand sign.

If only he was a little bit better with kawarimi he might have been able to get away. Though he was able to do the move he couldn't do it just by thinking about it yet or out of reflex. He sighed again and stared at the wall hoping something would happen.

As if almost on that note the guard that was standing outside of the door was sent flying through the door. Jackson soon followed and quickly but a bullet into his head. Naruto looked at him and saw the thing he was holding was smoking and the person on the ground was dead.

"What did you do to him?"

Jackson looked up and saw Naruto looking at the man on the ground. "I just shot him and ended his life." It had not been the first time he had done it, hell it was most likely the hundredth time. He might be a navy officer but before he was a navy seal officer before he requested a transfer.

Jackson opened his switchblade and quickly cut the ropes off of Naruto. Naruto rubbed his wrist before the butt of a gun was shoved into his face. He looked at Jackson and then looked at the gun.

"I'll give you a crash course in how to shoot it latter but now take it."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the gun. It was heavier then it looked and due to the grenade launcher on it the thing was a little top heavy.

"Listen to me good I've already told Haku how to use one. You put the end of the stock up to your shoulder and rest your cheek on It." he showed him "Then you put your hand on the grip and your finger on the trigger." he looked at Naruto and saw that he had it down "Last you look down the acog sight and line the center dot on your target."

Naruto looked down the gun and saw the dot he was talking about. "I get it know," he then pointed the gun a Jackson "but how do I know you're not going to lead me in to a trap?"

Jackson saw the look and he knew the brat wasn't fooling around. "Look Haku is outside the door waiting for us to come out you can ask her."

Naruto nodded and lowered the gun before it hit him 'did he say Haku was a girl.' He decided not to press the matter and just went with it for now. He and Jackson walked outside and saw that Haku was there holding a smaller one of these guns.

"We need to get out of here I've already gotten us a way out, and loaded it with supplies."

(_the bridge of the Washington_)

Livingston had gotten together all of his men on the ship and had them all line up and stand in rows. He stood up front and looked over the assembled men.

"Men, today marks a great day for us as we have found a new place and I aim to set up a permanent base here in the Elemental Nations" he bellowed "I offer you a choice to follow me and help take these lands from the barbarians that inhabit them. I ask that you follow me not as soldiers of the U.S. but as soldiers of _MY _command. The U.S. is no longer around and we are the only people able to do this, so follow me and only me. I promise that you will be rewarded for this. Leave the codes that bind you to the U.S. and raise our own military."

There was a roar of cheers for the man as he closed his eyes. For so long had he wanted to be the commander in chief, to have all the power in the world at his fingertips. This was just the start of something grand.

He grinned and thought of the possibilities and he knew the only way was for him to get the info needed from the blond brat and that other boy he had caught. He turned and walked down the hall going to see if that kid had woken up and try to get the info out of him.

He had to admit the kid had some serious willpower. He knew the kid had been trained since a young age to have what he had now. As he walked down the stairs he had a feeling, no he knew something was up. He pulled out his Deagle and cocked it back. He turned to go down the next set of steps and aimed down the stairs.

The lights were off down there, he peered into the darkness of the brig. He could see nothing and decided to go down and find out what happened. He turned on his flashlight and held it at an angle while resting the arm holding the deagle rest on it.

At the end of the hall he saw the room he was going to the door was standing wide open and someones feet here laying barely out of door way. He turned the light off and got ready to breach the room. He turned quickly and flipped the light on while aiming the gun. The room was empty expect for the chair and the body of one of his men.

He looked at the man and saw that he was laying on top if the door and had a bullet in his head. He knew of only one person who could do this type of damage to someone … Jackson. The ex-seal team 2 member and ex member of the ghost squad. He was a man able to do things that many would deem impossible.

He grabbed the radio and pushed the button "Send reinforcements to the brig on the double!" he yelled.

(_Jackson_)

He froze as he heard the voice on the end of the radio. He knew that their time frame for escape was limited.

"Naruto get in the Humvee and grab the big gun sitting in the side seat!" yelled Jackson "get in the back and rest it on the tailgate and get ready to shoot anything that comes through that door."

Naruto saw the L86 sitting in the seat and placed his m4 there and grabbed the gun. From what Jackson said he was able to understand what the man wanted. Climbing in the back he rested the gun on the metal tailgate of the Humvee.

Haku was watching the door holding the gun she had pointed at the ground ready to shoot around the corner. She had been able to understand how to shoot the thing and was in a way itching to try the gun.

Jackson hit the button opening the back loading door to the ship it slowly opened. He turned just in time to see men running towards them. Only not even a mili-second latter to meet a hailstorm of bullets. He saw Naruto who was twelve shooting a gun like some of the men he had taught back in seals. "Haku get in the Humvee we're getting out of here!" he yelled and sprinted off for the Humvee.

Haku ran and fired a few shots off but was surprised by the fact that the little gun had so much recoil. She slid into the side seat and took cover.

Jackson made it to the driver's seat and started it up. He threw the thing in gear and flew out the back of the ship, and that was none too soon as Naruto had run out of ammo in the L86.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing!" he yelled as they hit the water.

Jackson looked back and saw him trying to fire the gun only to receive a click. "It's out of ammo just sit it down in the back and sit tight!" he yelled as they were trying to get away from the ship. He was saying a prayer to God thanking him that the only Humvee on the ship was an Anfib. type.

Haku watched with fascination as the water around them went by so fast. She saw land comeing closer and the ship getting farther away.

Naruto on the other hand was rubbing his shoulder. It was in pain after he fired the gun so much. He didn't know that it kicked so hard, but he didn't notice till the adrenalin had worn off.

(_with Teams 9 and 10_)

"Fear not for the Springtime of youth has come to save the day!" yelled Guy as he barreled through the door at the quiet wave house. The creepy Genjustu that no one not even the best of best could brake showed up behind him.

"Hmm you say something?" said Kakaishi looking up from his book at Guy who broke down.

"Damn you Kakaishi and you hipness." said Guy who at the moment was crying.

Sakura and Sasuke looked horrified at the way the man acted.

"Hello people of wave Might Guy has com…" whatever he was going to say ended when Tenten hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan.

"Save it you another day you dumbass." she said. Neji shook his head at his teacher and his antics. Rock Lee was crying for the fact they Tenten had hit his idol in the head.

Then someone else walked in through the door smoking a cigarette. Asuma Sarutobi walked in and looked at Guy on the floor and sighed. Behind him was Shikamaru Nara shook his head at the antics of the man. Choji looked impassive as he munched on a bag of potato chips. And Ino was glareing daggers at Sakura who was standing beside Sasuke.

"So whats going on here that needs two teams to be here?" asked Asuma who took a another drag of the cig.

"Good question…" said Kakaishi.

_A:N_

_Damn it im going stir crazy. Ive already gone through the some 20 odd bricks of .45 ammo I had and am in dire need of something to do. Damn medical leave sucks… _

_Anyway read and review till next time _

_Sharp out_

_(Transmission lost)_


	3. MIA

' To those of you who know me I'm Sharp. As you know I was in the military, but if you are reading this then my career as a soldier is over. For how I died I don't know, but I had hoped this day never came. What you are reading is my last post on FanFiction, and I left it to my cousin to place this. Over the past few years I had grown to start using writing as a way to let stress and the memory of death leave, and over time I grew to like it. But in all cases things have to come to an end even the good.

Remember those who died to keep this nation free and the unsung hero's who fight in the shadow.  
I am Sharp, better known as Deadeye and to all those reading...  
Goodbye"

posted by family member

MIA, presumed KIA


End file.
